<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many Many Night's at Dream's by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, ChaosDancer12, PitchBlackWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135131">Many Many Night's at Dream's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount'>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12'>ChaosDancer12</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings'>PitchBlackWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dad, Angst, Blue the detective, Cross has a super tragic childhood, Cross is only guard that doesnt die, Dr. Fresh, Dr. Fresh Roasts Karens, Dream is ......there and sad, Dust as Chica, Emotional Hurt, Error as Foxy, Horror as Freddy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ink the scapegoat/future Springtrap, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Killer as Bonnie, Loosely Fnaf, NM as Golden Freddy, Red is a very unlucky janitor, Shifting plot because reasons, X-Gaster is Afton, X-Gaster is an AWFUL dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse sanses in a loose sense of fnaf. its not meant to adhere to lore but dang is it fun! Cross has a lot to deal with and theres sooooo much back story. this was a great fun?<br/>From the Comments of Stress Reliever!</p><p>...... lots of liberties taken here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mild Afterdeath, Possible Crossmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Nightmare Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/gifts">ChaosDancer12</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/gifts">PitchBlackWings</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ChaosDancer12<br/>XD! Help me! I can't breath! I'm trying not to laugh out loud, because people are sleeping, and I love the security clown!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Omg omg HI it's you holy crap! And I cant help but laugh too. Its too good</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep! It's so funny... And it kinda makes me think of Five Nights at Freddy's, with Cross as the Nightguard, the Murder Trio as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, Error is Foxy, and Nightmare is Golden Freddy, and they're super protective of Cross.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>They don't want him to leave at all. Cross just wants to go home and get paid. Dream is phone guy. Blue is another employee that has the day shift in pirate cove. Ink is purple guy or the owner of the restaurant</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yep, they don't want Cross to leave, and he gets the highest paycheck, next to Ink, because they semi-behave for him, and he got them to stop trying to kill the Nightguards.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross probably has a bit of electronic background, maybe can do maintenance, cross finds that the machines behave if he gives attention to them. He cant give too much or they try to catch him ..... slowly....</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yeah, and Nightmare is like, "I like this one..."</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Cross: ....<br/>Cross: .....<br/>Cross: .... nightmare thats my desk. I have 4 more hours in my shift. Dont start this now.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: But it could be fun~</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Cross: no. I have an appointment in the morning. I dont want to stay here all the time. I will however play checkers once I stopped by error.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Oh my god HOW DID I MISS THIS CONVERSATION ITS BEAUTIFUL</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: Then you owe me two rounds of Checkers.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Cross: ...... fine. At least let me do some paperwork</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: *gets off of Cross's Desk*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>NM: * watches over cross's shoulder*<br/>Cross: ..... you wanna try?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: *hums* Maybe~</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Cross: .... killer trying to get the knives from the kitchen again. Be right back.</p><p> </p><p>*leaves. NM alone with paperwork</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: *looks at the paperwork, and he nearly screeches when he sees that someone wants to transfer Cross to another pizzeria*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>.....<br/>......<br/>........<br/>Cross doesn't....'have' to know about this paper....</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>...perhaps he could just flush it down the toilets....?</p><p>and then screen the papers to see if the manager would be making a night visit soon…?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yes... Yes... He could flush it down the toilet...</p><p>He's not going to lose their Cross... Their friend who survived that horrible night... When their bodies were stolen...</p><p>Cross is the only one who can reunite their Souls, with their bodies...</p><p>He has to live....</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Oooooh.</p><p>Cross: hey dust? How's that banged up arm?<br/>Dust: ... there's a .... wallet in there?<br/>Cross: ... did you make an adult uncomfortable again?<br/>Dust: ..... its fun cross</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep, Nightmare's the only one that remembers that night...</p><p>Error occasionally has flashbacks to that night, and when that happens, 'Foxy's Cove gets shut down, until he recovers...</p><p>Killer, Dust and Horror don't remember that night.</p><p>Cross blocked the memories of that night, he doesn't want to remember, and he was too young to accept what had happened...</p><p>All that he remembers is that he was in an accident, during a party, that left his friends in comas, and he thinks that the performers were renamed after his friends, to keep their memory alive.</p><p>Dream hates the pizzeria, for that accident, and the only reason that he's working here is for closure, and to make peace with what happened... He was about to quit when the performers started to murder Nightguards, and he realised that something wasn't right...</p><p>Nightmare knows that a program in the system is making them murder the Nightguards, but they can't murder Cross, because of their past, and Cross doesn't wear the uniform of the Nightguards, when he's on duty, he noticed that it made them twitchy...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross were comfy tees. I bet.</p><p>Cross: killer? ..... can you get out of the vent?.... bro its movie night! I got Sci fi! ...... killer ill let you pretend to eat the popcorn if you let me clean it out before my shift ends! ...... dude don't make me cancel movie night.</p><p>Cross has these nights where he lets the animatronics watch stuff on his laptop. Cross doesn't know is they really like it or just are that bored. .... cross will bring a novel .... and nm will swipe it for the day time when he isn't really on the floor as a character.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yep, and he can't understand why the performers remind him of his sleeping friends...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>The mind fuck cross will get.</p><p> </p><p>NM doesn't tell cross.... what good would it do?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>He doesn't know if Cross will believe him, and he can't tell him, the program stops him...</p><p>Error's trying to hack the program, so they can tell him, and even if he doesn't believe them, they want to give him some form of closure...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error super glitch from all the hacking tries. Another reason pirate cove gets shut down</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yeah, it's why they only open Pirate Cove on special occasions, and Error gets a lot of time to hack the program.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>........ error hates the any 'r' sound is said like a 'pirate', drawn out and just awful.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep.</p><p>Error: Crrrrrrrross.</p><p>Cross: Hi Error!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Error: hello. Did ya get da yarrrrrrrrrn?<br/>Cross: I got red or purple today.<br/>Error: ...... rrrrrred please.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *gives Error the red yarn*</p><p>And Error has an idea, if they can't tell Cross, they can show him... He can recreate the scene, with yarn, and dolls!</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Error: *slowly and painstakingly knitting tiny dolls to use for the scene. He also has to recreate said scene with yarn...*</p><p>NM: …Error there is yarn EVERYWHERE. Its almost two inches deep on the floor.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Error: I know, but if we can't tell him, we can show him...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>NM: aaah. You remember enough to do it accurately...?</p><p>Error: …yeah. not all of it though. but enough.</p><p>NM: no real blood. It would make him sick. and there would be a lot of it.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Error: I know... He's visiting our bodies... Again...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>NM: …I kind of appreciate it, but... he always seems so sad when we next see him.</p><p>Error: I don't think he thinks we're ever going to wake up....</p><p>NM: ……<br/>NM: *quietly* keep on knitting, Err. Its the best hope we have right now.</p><p> </p><p>Cros: *sitting quietly next to the hospital beds with his friends*</p><p> </p><p>((WHO IS THE PURPLE GUY-- LIKE IS IT INK OR XGASTER OR--))</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>((It's Ink, but he isn't the real Purple Guy, XGaster's the real Purple Guy, but he uses Ink as a decoy.))</p><p>Cross: I miss you...</p><p>He could see the flowers that Dream left, during his last visit, and some flowers from his last visit, to them.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>((oh my god thats PERFECT))</p><p>Dream usually just breaks down and cries a lot during his visits... so he goes alone at night. Everybody at the floral shop knows both of them very well by now- they have somehow accumulated a small forest in the hospital gardens for if their friends ever wake up...</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Cross visits them during the day... He doesn't like to sleep at nights... He gets nightmares... Horrible nightmares...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>...... horror is the one to.... 'dispose' the .... other nightguard bodies, he is the largest robot</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yeah... And his skull was cracked open, when their Souls were taken, from their bodies...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>..... no matter what repairs cross tries it always breaks off</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>And he finds it weird that it matches the wound on Horror's body...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross: ....ah well. Let's try a hat to keep wondering hands from touching it.<br/>...... the robots are super fluffy. Like SUPER. ........... it is a bitch to get blood out. And like ...... cross is smol compared to them</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Nightmare likes to pick Cross up, and carry him around, like a bride.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross gets up to go on his rounds-</p><p> </p><p>Cross: .... nightmare you can put me down i can walk.<br/>Nightmare: ... I like it.<br/>Cross: if you do it everyone will want a turn.<br/>NM: ...... is that a problem?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross is the only one that he'll carry like a bride, Dream will occasionally get a piggy back ride, if Nightmare catches him, but the rest of them like to carry Cross on their shoulders.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>....at least cross can change lightbulbs easily. And .... maps are good when a fluffy robot is very serious about cuddles</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yes, and Cross looks so cute when he's sleeping, and he's tightly wrapped up, in Nightmare's arms.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>....... cross has been having a harder time sleeping.... the robots can keep an eye out for a night here and there</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>He's starting to have suspicions about the accident, when he was a Kid. The Police have reopened the case, someone (Ink, rebelling against XGaster), has left them a tip that it wasn't an accident...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>....ooooooh<br/>Cross talking his concerns out with noot and noot just ... wished he could just tell him</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Error's busy recreating the scene of the accident, and an eagle eyed detective sees it, and he realises that Foxy saw the accident.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Detective.... blue? idk who it would be lol</p><p>Foxy saw the accident which is AMAZING EVIDENCE but why is the robot recreating the scene…? how does it even know how to knit at all…?? how does this all tie together??? the Detective needs a lot more information.... perhaps he should ask the night security guard...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross: .... detective blue? I don't recommend touching error there. He is sensitive.<br/>Blue: ah well. Could I ask you more about the robots?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Blue's been working undercover, they're trying to arrest XGaster for another crime, when they got the hint that the accident wasn't an accident....</p><p>Cross: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your cover.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Blue: …its classified information. can I trust you to keep it a secret....?</p><p>Cross: …what is this about...??</p><p>Blue: Have you seen what that fox animatronic is knitting recently...? does it resemble anything to you?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross frowned. "Yes..." He eventually said. "It reminds me of something... Of that accident..."</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Blue: .... look at what it-<br/>Cross: he. Company policy to refer tk the robots with male pronouns.<br/>Blue: .... just look at what he's knitting!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: *looks at what Error's knitting and he has a flashback*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Blue: .... . Cross? ......hello? *poke cross*</p><p> </p><p>NM did not appreciate that blue</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: *trapped in the flashback* No.... NO! Don't hurt them! Leave them alone! Frisk and Chara are dead! You can't bring them back!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Blue: cross! Wh-<br/>NM has had enough. He comes and gets cross. Hugs the poor boyo</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *sobbing* Nightmare!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>NM just hugs and comforts him the best he can. Stupid programing to not let him say all the things he wants to</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>He may not be able to say everything, but he can at least be there for his friend....</p><p>can the program let him say"its me"?</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Omg that sooong. I think Natewantstobattle acoustic 'Nightmare' fits this story.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare is so so worried for cross</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yes... And he says it... And Blue can hear it...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Blue: ....how am I going to prove this???</p><p> </p><p>NM is cuddling cross.... the others are drawn in by cross's cries</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>They want to know why Cross is crying, and Nightmare gently places his mouth, on Cross's skull.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Blue: *watching cross pretty much summon cuddle machines* ....wtf.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Error: Ourrrrr bodies arrrrre in the hospital, but no one has rrrrealised that ourrrrrr Souls werrrrre stolen from us...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Blue: .... so you.... knitted your almost murders?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Error: Prrrogrrram makes it impossible to speak about it....</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>NM: a safety to stop from not only that crime from being spoken but anything not appropriate for kids really.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: All this time... You've been here...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Nm: *holds cross closer* .... yes. We have.</p><p> </p><p>Dust: *trying a joke* ...... I know so many swear but can't use them.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dust, Killer, and Horror started to regain their memories when they saw Error making the scene of their almost murders, with yarn.</p><p>Error: That prrrrrrogrrrrram was adjusted to make us kill the Nightguarrrrrrds, one of them discoverrrred the trrrrruth, and he was killed, to coverrrrrr it up, but we can't kill Crrrrrrrross, he's our frrrrrrriend, and he figurrrrred out what trrrrigers that parrrrrt of the prrrrrrogrrrrram, it's the uniforrrrrm.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross is never so glad to have a shit load of graphic tees.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yep, they saved his life.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross would just start apologizing so much that he didn't realize they were who they are</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Nightmare keeps on telling him not to apologise, Cross was a Kid, when it happened, and he didn't know what happened to them.</p><p>And Nightmare gently nuzzles him.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross just holds on tight. Too many emotions.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And he's buried in a Cuddle Pile, from his friends.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross is both sorry and grateful his friends are so fluffy and huggable.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Because he needs the fluff, and the hugs.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>But is so so sorry that his friends are stuck in fluff</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: But there might be a way to bring us back... Our bodies are alive, and that means that our Souls are still connected to our bodies... If we could find a way to transfer our Souls back to our bodies...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Blue: I can look into some soul experts or something</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Nightmare: And we won't let the one behind this get away with his crimes...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Bkue: you know his name?</p><p>****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Nightmare: XGaster, he's using Ink as a decoy.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: And XGaster is my estranged Father... I haven't talked to him in years...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cross's Tragic Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad children and comas for everyone. We REALLY got into cross's background here. like i get emotional over this poor baby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>(Sry thought I answered)<br/>Blue: oh thats awful.<br/>Error: verrrrrry. I hate pirrrrates.<br/>Dust: ...... its not your fault at all cross</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: It's okay, he stopped being a Father to me when he adopted Frisk, and Chara.</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>NM pats cross. Xgaster had pretty much neglected cross after the two humans showed up.</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And it got worse when Frisk and Chara got sick.</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross was basically living on his own and coming to his friends homes when he could to get away from it....</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yeah, and he was a kid when Frisk and Chara got sick...</p>
<p>And then, during a birthday party, at the Pizzeria, that they were visiting, the accident, in which his friends were left in comas, with Cross being the only survivor...</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Cross has pretty much spent his childhood afterwards in those hospital rooms</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Waiting for them to wake up, while his Father poured every scrap of money, that they had, apart from what was needed to help keep the pizzeria running, and the money needed to keep their home, food, bills, and everything that Cross needed, into treating Frisk and Chara.</p>
<p>They're terminal, and a lot of the staff at the hospital are disgusted that XGaster pays attention to his dying children, who have told everyone, and XGaster, multiple times, that it is time for them to go, and he continues to pay for their treatment, against their wishes, and he neglects his living, and alive, child, who is here, is healthy, and he needs the support of his father, because his friends are in comas, and the staff can see how it's affecting Cross...</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>The nurses kept an eye on cross as he read to his friends or played with a toy or two. His father a floor above with the other two children. Cross made sure to keep his friends rooms clean and often retucked their blankets, wanting to feel ...... like he was doing at least something. Sometimes a nurse would bring in a puzzle for cross.</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yeah, and the nurses would get mad at XGaster, for neglecting this sweet kid, and they notice that Cross is having problems sleeping at night, but when they bring it up to XGaster, he just brushes them off, and doesn't do anything about it.</p>
<p>Chara and Frisk are angry, Cross is alive, and he needs his father, but XGaster tells them that they are more important than Cross, they're HIS perfect children, and Cross will just have to wait, and that Cross needs to grow up, and complete his education, so that he can get a job, and help him pay for their medicine.</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>.... none of the nurses had the heart to stop cross from taking a small nap during the day next to one of his friends. Its really the best sleep cross gets. He was around enough to know the nurses names and remember stuff about their families</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yeah, and they get attached to little Cross, and they let him stay past visiting hours.</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross is always so polite and can usually help lost visitors for the nurses. .... cross tries to avoid the floor where his dad is. It.... hurts and cross doesn't know how to make it better. So.... he stays with his friends ....who always make him feel better.... even if they can't talk back for now</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And even the Doctors let him help them, they even arrange for discreet tutors to help Cross, with his education, and they charge XGaster for it...</p>
<p>They disguise the costs for the Tutors as Medical fees for Chara and Frisk, and they love it, they're the ones who suggested the idea to the Doctors.</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross will visit the two humans when xgaster has past out from exhaustion. Xgaster doesn't like cross around the two too much. Cross doesn't want to hate them, .... but it is hard to not resent them a little. He doesn't show it though</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yeah, they get everything that they want, and what they need, but they do not want it...</p>
<p>And Cross doesn't get what he wants, or needs, because his Father choose them, over him...</p>
<p>But looking at them now, with all of the machines, and medicine, and the pain in their eyes, from being denied their wish to die....</p>
<p>He can't help but to feel sorry for them, XGaster is neglecting them in different ways.... And they're so thin...</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross tip toes into the humans' room. He had seen his dad asleep over some paperwork a while ago. He hopes the two are awake and ... not hurting. Maybe he can share the book he got from the library with them. That could help them feel better. At least something to help.<br/>Chara doesn't like that cross has to sneak in like this to see them without getting yelled at. He just wants his brother, and he won't let XGaster tell him otherwise, to be able to smile more. Frisk tells Chara that they can't do much but try to stay positive and try and show cross they care.</p>
<p>Chara: cross? Did you bring a book to show us?<br/>Cross: shhh! We gotta stay quiet. I can read to you quietly... dad is in the other room okay?<br/>Frisk: ... what did you bring?<br/>Cross: one of nightmare's favorites. It's about different tales that all happen in the same village over time, how time is different for all kinds of creatures. *cross settles into the chair between the two beds*<br/>Chara: is there adventure in this one?<br/>Frisk: what about romance?<br/>Cross: there's all kinds of stories, that's what nightmare likes about it. It shows how so many people can have different stories all in the same place!</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And they actually have a nice time together, as a family.</p>
<p>But the day after that, XGaster hits Cross, when he finds him in Nightmare's room, in front of a nurse, blaming him for Frisk's heart bearing a little bit slower than what he believes it should be...</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>The nurse is shocked. And pulls themself together as XGaster left a crying cross. Cross doesn't really move from his spot, he had just finished smoothing out nm's blankets and didnt want to stain them with his tears. The nurse goes to hug Cross and.cross can't hold it in.</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And he cries...</p>
<p>The hospital staff decides that enough is enough...</p>
<p>They call the Child Protective Services.</p>
<p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>(((OMG HOW DID I MISS THIS WORK OF ART FOR SO LONG)))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XGaster hears the sirens and manages to escape without being seen. Everything is loud and scary outside and Cross is afraid..... he just wants to be with his friends... are they going to take him away? Did he do something bad?</p>
<p>(y'alls choice whether or not Cross hears gunfire and if anyone is injured or killed in XGaster's getaway)</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>No one is killed, or injured, but XGaster is given a trial, in his absence, and he is found guilty of child neglect, endangerment, abuse, and there is a warrant for his arrest.</p>
<p>The courts also stop the payment for the experimental medicine for Frisk, and Chara, that XGaster forced down their throats, when they refused to take it, they are finally allowed to die, but thanks to all of the experimental treatments, and medicine, they can't die... Not yet... Their bodies are still holding on, but their Souls are weak.</p>
<p>Cross is given to Dream's family, as their ward. The court sees enough evidence to prove that removing Cross from his friends would damage him, and it could kill him, so they arrange for Dream's family to be his legal guardians, and they have no problems with Cross spending a lot of his time in the hospital, with his friends.</p>
<p>It means that Nightmare won't be alone... They want to visit him too, but their jobs, and lifestyles, make it difficult for them to visit him, and at this point, Cross is very closed off, to everyone, apart from the hospital staff, and his friends, emotionally.</p>
<p>He sees the arrangement as a deal, if he keeps an eye on Nightmare for them, they'll stop anyone from taking him to an orphanage, and it's only when he's a teenager that he starts to open up to them emotionally.</p>
<p>Dream feels better, when he knows that someone is going to keep an eye on his Brother, and he's angry. He didn't understand the meaning of 'fake friends', until after the accident. He had been invited to the pizzeria by a 'fake friend', and he had brought everyone else with him, but when he goes back to school, he finds that 'friend' boasting about the accident, and that he was only friends with Dream for the benefits that came with it, and Dream snaps.</p>
<p>He yells, and he cuts ties with all of the 'fake friends', and he tells them that they won't benefit from their friendship, and the fake friends laugh, but it comes back to bite them later when they apply for jobs, and some of them get turned down, or even fired, when they try to make 'fake friends', with the influential workers, and mangers. Dream warned them. The only ones that get a job, and keep the job, are those who had a wake up call, because of Dream cutting ties with them.</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>(Aaqqh! Poor cross baby.)</p>
<p>Cross definitely has a hard time asking for anything. Or even feeling like he is a apart of something.</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep, the only ones that he asked, for anything, was his friends, and they made him feel like he was a part of something, before they fell into their comas...</p>
<p>Also, Cross might have had a low key crush on the twins, but he had to stop crushing on them after the accident.... He had more important things to worry about....</p>
<p>And he has problems opening up to Dream's parents, and he's mad at Dream for taking a job at the pizzeria, until Dream drags Cross with him, on a shift, and Cross finds out that Dream uses the phones to prank call people, and to cause some chaos for the pizzeria, that won't hurt anyone, or the business...</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross has a little second family at the hospital. Some new admin staff didn't want a kid helping out and tried to get him restricted to purely vistor hours. That didn't go over well with the nurses</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>No, it didn't... And the doctors weren't happy.</p>
<p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>The new administrative board got chewed out big time. A lot of the nurses and doctors threatened to find new jobs if Cross was kicked out... admin was shocked at Cross's crowd of supporters.</p>
<p>The doctors suggested making him an honorary/unofficial nurse so that the legalities would work themselves out.</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Cross has mentioned a interest in going to Medical School, to become a Doctor, or a Nurse, which would allow him to stay with his friends, when he's older....</p>
<p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>The doctors are teaching Cross for free now that XGaster is on the run. They don't need payment when Cross's eyes light up like fireflies whenever he gets to help someone and see his friends...</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yep, and it's so cute.</p>
<p>And they have noticed that the younger patients seem to be a bit calmer if they know that they aren't alone, in the hospital, and Cross is with them.</p>
<p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Cross is given Therapy Dog Duty sometimes since he is great with the animals. And its doubly effective! Cute dogs and a friendly Cross make for very happy children ^^</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep, and it helps Cross to heal...</p>
<p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>( I just imagined q smol kid cross taking a therapy cat around to the older patients that can't handle bigger dogs. Cross helps the handlers get around the hospital)</p>
<p>........ cross about cries when the nurses have a tiny party on the day cross got honorary nurse. The first party gave cross his own little nurse outfit</p>
<p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>(Yep.)</p>
<p>And the nurses take pictures of Cross, in the nurse's outfit.</p>
<p>And Dream may, or may not blush when he sees a picture of Cross, in the outfit.</p>
<p>Nightmare blushes when he gets to see it, after the gang, and Cross catch up, after Blue leaves to deliver the new information about XGaster, to his boss, in the Police station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Karen Wrangling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. Fresh has skills.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Nm: .... thats really cute cross.<br/>Cross: *is a bit embarrassed * um yeah.<br/>Dust: I am gonna call you nurse sometimes<br/>Error: nurrrrrrrrse crrrrrrrross. I .... don't think I will say that often</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Nightmare is trying not to freak out over how cute Cross is in a Nurse's outfit, and it gets worse when he finds out that they give Cross new outfits as he gets older, and he outgrows them.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Nm: I want copies of all the pics.<br/>Cross: .... um. Me and dream... made some scrapbooks for when we were waiting for you to wake up.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: The original photos are in a photo album, but the staff at the hospital were more than happy to print copies for us to use in the scrapbooks, and we made one for everyone, and some of your families helped to make them, by donating copies of the photos that they wanted to add to the scrapbooks.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>NM: that sounds nice.<br/>Horror: ......wonder whats in them?</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Cross: .…a lot of childhood memories.... stuff that happened at the hospital.. halloween pictures...</p><p>NM: i have a great desire to see those photos.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: And you will see them. I promise.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross : you know it will be a bit weird for you when you get back in your bodies. They have grown a bit.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Nightmare: As long as we're not furry anymore, we'll be okay.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Cross: do you feel the fur? Should I get you guys a brush?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Killer: Yeah, we feel the fur, sometimes, and it's annoying....</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Horror: .... I don't know about the brush though.....<br/>Dust: .... I'd try it.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: *pats Cross on the head*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Error: I just want to stop rrrrrolling my rrrrrrr's so much. I hate talking like a pirrrrrate. The furrrr is just a minorrrrr annoyance.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: And we'll find a way to get you back into your bodies. Blue's an undercover Detective.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>(Have we established exactly who is in each bot?)<br/>Killer: blue seems capable.</p><p>*blue is trying not to worry too much. These kids are really looking up to him and he reeeeeally hopes he can find some one to help with the soul stuff*</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>((Nightmare is Golden Freddy, Error is Foxy, Horror is Freddy, Killer is Bonnie, and Dust is Chica.))</p><p>Yep, no pressure Blue.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Poor dust hates that damn cupcake. So much.<br/>Dust: ... think anyone would notice if I cut the cupcake off?<br/>Cross: yes because I would have to put it back on.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: And no Dust, you can't destroy it.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dust: ........... I would say a curse if I could.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: I give you five minutes to curse, when you're back in your body, without me Gibbs slapping you.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: that ferrrrrrrrrr all of us?<br/>Killer: you won't believe the stuff we over hear from parents.<br/>Error: the drrrrrrrama. Is verrrry amusing.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: Yes.... And I did catch you watching the recordings from the day shift cameras Error... The drama is very amusing...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: karrrrrens arrrrrrr hilarrrrrrrious</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *nods his head* Did you see the face on that Karen when Dream verbally defeated her?</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: yes, my favorrrrrrrite episode.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: Dealing with Karen's is part of the training now, and they use that video as an example on how to defeat a Karen.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Dust: Do they let you hit them with bats?</p><p>Cross: …it never came up about bats SPECIFICALLY</p><p>Horror: Dude</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: Basically, if you can get them to leave without a lawsuit, or injuries, you can do whatever you want to them.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>NM: …thats a lot of loopholes Cross</p><p>Cross: I KNOW, RIGHT??</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: And it makes watching the recordings from the daytime cameras fun.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: therrrrrre was a karrren in the cove today while I was brrrrrroke down.<br/>Killer: the tapes! Come on! i wanna see!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Killer: the next Karen. We should totally plan ahead.<br/>Dust: do you know how many times I've wanted to do something to a bad parent and I couldn't!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *gets the tapes, and some paper* Okay guys, watch the tapes, and write down some ideas, and I can share them with the daytime staff.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Horror: ..... I mean... we could try... talking? To the day staff? ..... see if they believe us?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: I would wait until we have more proof... I mean... We don't have a lot of it... But we might have put Blue on the right track to reveal that proof... But I think that we can bring Dream in on this...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>NM: I would mind see dream and him knowing.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: And I know that you missed him.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Killer: it would be great to talk to other people!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dust: Yeah.... And get revenge on the bad parents...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Dust wants a glitter bomb somehow. I can smell it.</p><p>Killer: No kid deserves a Karen for a parent. Nobody deserves to share the same AIR with a Karen. They are awful.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: Maybe we could create a glitter bomb that drops on a Karen, when you guys give a signal?</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dust how would we hide it.<br/>Killer: .... the cupcake. The gosh darn cupcake. There is a space in there.<br/>Dust: if this thing can be useful.<br/>Cross: ..... oh god a glitter spewing cupcake</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *grins* It's perfect!</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Dust: it can be remotely controlled--</p><p>Killer: --with a sign that says "do not touch" so that when they do, they brought it on themselves and they cant sue!!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>(I can see both comments as happening at the same time! Omg)</p><p>NM: *shakes his head.... this is going to have glitter in dusts joints for weeks* just remember whose idea it was.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: I know! Let's prank the Karens!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>...........<br/>Error stays a full 8 foot away from the glitter. He has enough glitches and issues thanks.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Cross is so happy to do things like this, with his friends. He's missed them so much....</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>.......it takes a week for the right Karen to show up. Blues still making calls in the mean time.</p><p>Dust is prepared for this with his whole soul</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross is at the hospital, but Dream has a shift today, he doesn't know the truth, but Cross has warned him that something interesting will happen today.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: *glaring at everything around them* What sort of cheap junk is this! First the pizza was subpar (it was actually amazing), then there was no cake included (it was stated VERY CLEARLY that you brought your own cake), and now my child cannot even pet the robots!!</p><p>The kid: M-Mom its okay I dont really wanna touch them…</p><p>Karen: *snapping* yes you do! I will get a cute photo of you with the robots!</p><p>The kid: *flinches*</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dream: *twitching*</p><p>Dust: 'This is going to be fun...'</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dust's moment has come.<br/>The Karen seems smug as dust walks his way to them.<br/>Karen: look Jimmy the girly one is here you can take a picture with her.<br/>Dust: *in the act* Hi there! Would you like a cupcake? * 'offers' cupcake to the karen*<br/>Karen: I want a picture for-<br/>Dust: *BOOM*<br/>Karen has glitter in her hairspray....and in her expensive black shirt</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dream: *trying his best not to laugh at the Karen*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: *trying to spit out glitter. its rainbow colored*</p><p>The Kid: …Mommy it did say not to be rude or mean to the robots...</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dust: *silently laughing, at the Karen*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>The cupcake is recording everything and broadcasting it to the other bots. Horror has not struggled this hard to try not to laugh in a VERY long time</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And Dream is recording everything.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Dream: *whispering* holy cow Cross is gonna love this</p><p>Karen: *screaming* ITS ON MY CLOOOOOTHES!!!!! I DEMAND TO TALK WITH A MANAGER!!!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dream: um. I think the manager is out right now? Come back later?</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE?!?!</p><p>Dream: that would be me Ma'am</p><p>Karen: WHAT IS YOUR MANAGER'S PHONE NUMBER</p><p>Dream: *rattles off the phone number of one of the doctors that helps Cross out a lot. He would BE SO MAD AT THE KAREN*</p><p>Karen: HE WILL BE HEARING FROM ME LATER</p><p>Dream: Ask for Mr. Cross</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yes! And Dream would give them a heads up!</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Dream: PSSST HEY UH DOCTOR FRESH</p><p>Dr. Fresh: oh its you my bright-tacular friend! wassup?</p><p>Dream: …are you busy today</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Nawww just paperwork and the like broseph. Why?</p><p>Dream: …OK SO THERE WAS THIS KAREN</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dr.Fresh: Say no more Broseph. You gave her my number?</p><p>((Fresh is suspicious about what happened to Nightmare, and his friends, Error is his Brother... He knows that something is wrong... Especially when he felt fear and pain, from the bond that he, and Error, shared, as Brothers, before Nightmare, and his group, was brought into the hospital. Fresh was a Nurse, at the time, and he's a Doctor now.</p><p>The rest of the Doctors are starting to think that something isn't right, this isn't a normal coma, and they have plans to ask a Soul specialist to check Nightmare, and his friends.))</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Dream: …yeah I didnt wanna give her Cross's number so...</p><p>Dr. Fresh: What did she do, dawg?</p><p>Dream: .....so much glitter. Ill send you the video...</p><p>((IDK WHO THE SOUL SPECIALIST SHOULD BE AAAAAAAUGHHHH-- has Ink been cleared?? i mean hE DO HAVE A FAKE SOUL MADE OUT OF PAINTS BASICALLY RIGHT))</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>((Ink hasn't been cleared, but Fresh has another Brother, and his Husband is one of the best Soul Specialists...))</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Okay!</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>((All I can think of as Fresh's brother is Doctor Razzle Dazzle, pHd, Soul Specialist and disco ball virtuouso XD</p><p>MY MIND IS OUT OF THE GOOD IDEAS. ITS JUST CRACK IDEAS NOW HELP))</p><p>later that day…</p><p>Karen: *talking to who she thinks is the manager* HELLO. IS THIS MR. CROSS?</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>(Lots of people see the skeletons made by crayon queen as brotherly. Its Geno and his deadly partner Reaper from reaper tale.)</p><p>(And crack is tasty)</p><p>Fresh: yooooo dis is da razzlest dazzlest brah dis side a' Cali, what can I do ya fer my fine brotato chip?</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Karen: …potato chip?! I am a confident woman, not a salty pack of carbs! How insulting! How unprofessional!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: … *trying not to die of laughter* aah its jes the slang on mah side of the streets brah. nothing personal.</p><p>Karen: *Fresh has insulted all her ancestors all the way back to the start of time.*</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dr. Fresh: *is recording the phone call*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Karen: i had an AWFUL EXPERIENCE at the pizza ria today! ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Ah shoot im sorry bout that my rad-tastic dude. What happened?</p><p>Karen: See I was trying to take a picture with the girly robot and I WAS GLITTERED ALL OVER, it waS AWFUL--</p><p>Dr. Fresh: hold up. did you TOUCH the robot?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Karen: Why is everyone asking me if I touched the girly robot?!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dr. Fresh: ag i see you wanna report yourself for molesting our robot. Poor chica.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Karen: I did not molest the robot, and why do you keep using a name for it! It's a robot! It doesn't need a name, it's not 'Chica' or 'Dust', it's a girly robot!</p><p>((Fresh knows that they renamed the bots after the kids, but to him, it doesn't feel right to use the kids names for them..))</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Cus ye let's name robots after attempted murder victims</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>((And he's enjoying listening to the Karen digging a deeper hole, for herself.))</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>i dont think she can fling the dirt out anymore. Karen is now using a bucket and pulley system to dig deeper. bring your backhoes guys.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>i would like to say i almost choked to death bc i SNORTED when i READ THAT</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>XD!</p><p>And some of the nurses, and Doctors, are starting to laugh, when they hear Dr. Fresh, talking to the Karen.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Dr. Fresh: so you attempted to take the cupcake for a photo.</p><p>Karen: Yes!! and then the glitter-</p><p>Dr. Fresh: An anti theft measure well executed.</p><p>Karen: MY CLOTHES ARE RAINBOW SPARKLY NOW--</p><p>Staff team eavesdropping: *muffled laughter*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Fresh: so I got molesting and attempted theft of my broseph Chica done fer ya mah unradical caprisun.<br/>Karen: what! That is a girl robot!<br/>Fresh: dont assume my friends chica's gender. Ya don't know dere story brah</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: Why would a MALE robot be so girly?!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Maybe cuz it looks rockin' awesome on them?</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Karen: thats teaching kids to be all wrong!<br/>Fresh: is just mah bro expressin himself yo. No need tah be a hater</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Hospital staff: *silently laughing their heads off*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Fresh: sorry lady brah. Mah robros are not a fraid tah be dere true selves. Dey jus' viking like da rest of us!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dream: *internally laughing, at the Karen*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>((I read "dey jus' viking like da rest of us' and saw the gang in Viking outfits XD))</p><p>Karen: T-This is a horrible example for children! This is a horrible establishment for supporting such awful ideals!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: I mean.... nobody forced ya ta come here homie. You do you, we do us. Ya know.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dust: *internally laughing at the Karen, she doesn't realise that she's making a scene, in front of everyone else*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Karen: I-I could call the police! There are innocent children here!!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: yea thats a good idea honestly, brah. Turnin' yerself in ta make it a bit easier?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>The rest of the Robots: *silently laughing their heads off*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>damn i need these robots superpowers.... my laugh is a dying seal</p><p>Dream: *whispering* oh god Cross is gonna love this so much</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross sees the gathered off duty nurses, and doctors, by Dr. Fresh's office, and he covers his mouth, with his hand, when he realises that the Doctor is roasting a Karen.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>The best part of being a robot in a fursuit? No facial expressions can be made.</p><p>Dr.fresh: yeah broski, you bout done wit da sin list? I got ya done for molestin a robot, misgendering, karan-itis, and a bad attitude. Sadly only one a' dem can be managed wit meds.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>i freaking DIED</p><p> </p><p>Karen: I have done Nothing WRONG!! How would YOU like it if I went up to YOUR children and forced MY ideals on THEM?!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: addin' "threats to my hypothetical kiddos" to the list!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *trying his best not to laugh, out loud, while he listens to the roasting*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Karen: HOW DARE YOU-<br/>Dr.fresh: and ya already be pressin ideas into da kiddos. That behaving dis unread is all good in da hood.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *whispering to the other doctors and nurses* Shall we tell Dr. Fresh to move onto the next level of roasting?</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>the doctors and nurses: yes</p><p>Cross: let the roasting begin</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dream: *has a feeling that things are going to get interesting...*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>the Karen has accidentally put everything on speaker phone so now EVERYBODY is kinda hiding and watching the proceedings with glee…</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>And popcorn... We can't forget the popcorn and the soda...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>grab the 3D glasses cuz its gettin REAL</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dr. Fresh: alright Karen. I have officially put you on the blacklist. Is there anything else I can do for you today?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Karen: WHAT?!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dr. Fresh: you heard me. You are not family friendly and this restaurant prides itself on being as safe as possible for families. (Even tho attempted child murder.....)</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Karen: I will get you fired for this!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dr. Fresh: oh good luck with that brosephine, im like the wrinkles on your face, never gonna leave and if you try, fail miserably</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Karen: Did you just call me old?!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dr. Fresh: *dramatic gasp* Dd you just admit it?!?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: *wheezing, and trying his hardest not to laugh out loud, this is so funny!*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dr. Fresh: ... alrighty brah, are we about done-sy or ya wanna hear more karma fer ya sinful ways?<br/>Karen s currently sputtering</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dream: *can't wait to watch the recording of this*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Karen: how Dare YOU! Iam a paying customer-<br/>Dr. Fresh: not like we don't got plenty a' paying bros, we would love fer ya to leave and never return</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: *enjoying the free show*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Karen: HOW DARE YOU IT IS MY GOD GIVEN RIGHT TO-<br/>Dr. Fresh: tah shut ya sewer hole of a mouth? Ya sure do!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Doctors, and Nurses: *silently laughing*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dr.Fresh: *spinning on his swivel chair * so ya got anything else ya wanna get off ya chest or ya gonna keep wasting my time that I'd rather watch paint than spend with you?<br/>Karen: HOW DARE YOU. YOULL BE HEARING FROM MY HUSBAND!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dr. Fresh: And what does he do?</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: *proudly* We are professional critics!!!</p><p>Dr. Ink: oh. d'ya review a lot of toilet concerts?</p><p>Karen: What is a toilet concert? What is that supposed to mean?!</p><p>Dr. Ink: oh nuthin', just sayin that ya seem ta have a lotta experience with shitshows if ya know what i mean ;)</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>((It's Fresh, not Ink...))</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Well, I'm sure that he'll love to see the footage that our cameras recorded, of you touching the poor robot! And maybe he might catch you doing something that you shouldn't be doing.. With another guy....</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>((ah thank you!! im keeping track of like i dont even knOW how many convos and they're all amazing and hakasssjkhikkdhjijj brain wants to do weird thingssss ;-;))</p><p>Karen: *face drains to white*</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dr. Fresh: *smirks* Oh... Someone's been a very naughty wife...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: Y-You cant just video tape someone without their permission!! its against the law!!! I will sue!!!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Aww dats cute, but you did walk into a public building. Its toes legal to have security cams, brah. Sorry!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. End Of A Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mo karen slaying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dr. Fresh: And if you sue us... That could expose the secrets that you want to hide...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: *ANGRY CORNERED STUTTERING*</p><p> </p><p>the kid is playing with the robots and having a great time</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Killer, Horror, and Dust: *showing the kid how to prank his Mom*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>they give him some rainbow glitter.... a phone wiring system...whoopie cushions... a whole aresenal hehehe</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yes!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dust: shaving cream is a wonderful thing.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Karen: thats teaching kids to be all wrong!<br/>Fresh: is just mah bro expressin himself yo. No need tah be a hater</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Hospital staff: *silently laughing their heads off*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Fresh: sorry lady brah. Mah robros are not a fraid tah be dere true selves. Dey jus' viking like da rest of us!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dream: *internally laughing, at the Karen*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>((I read "dey jus' viking like da rest of us' and saw the gang in Viking outfits XD))</p><p>Karen: T-This is a horrible example for children! This is a horrible establishment for supporting such awful ideals!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: I mean.... nobody forced ya ta come here homie. You do you, we do us. Ya know.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dust: *internally laughing at the Karen, she doesn't realise that she's making a scene, in front of everyone else*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Karen: I-I could call the police! There are innocent children here!!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: yea thats a good idea honestly, brah. Turnin' yerself in ta make it a bit easier?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>The rest of the Robots: *silently laughing their heads off*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>damn i need these robots superpowers.... my laugh is a dying seal</p><p>Dream: *whispering* oh god Cross is gonna love this so much</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross sees the gathered off duty nurses, and doctors, by Dr. Fresh's office, and he covers his mouth, with his hand, when he realises that the Doctor is roasting a Karen.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>The best part of being a robot in a fursuit? No facial expressions can be made.</p><p>Dr.fresh: yeah broski, you bout done wit da sin list? I got ya done for molestin a robot, misgendering, karan-itis, and a bad attitude. Sadly only one a' dem can be managed wit meds.</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>i freaking DIED</p><p> </p><p>Karen: I have done Nothing WRONG!! How would YOU like it if I went up to YOUR children and forced MY ideals on THEM?!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: addin' "threats to my hypothetical kiddos" to the list!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *trying his best not to laugh, out loud, while he listens to the roasting*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Karen: HOW DARE YOU-<br/>Dr.fresh: and ya already be pressin ideas into da kiddos. That behaving dis unread is all good in da hood.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *whispering to the other doctors and nurses* Shall we tell Dr. Fresh to move onto the next level of roasting?</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>the doctors and nurses: yes</p><p>Cross: let the roasting begin</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dream: *has a feeling that things are going to get interesting...*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>the Karen has accidentally put everything on speaker phone so now EVERYBODY is kinda hiding and watching the proceedings with glee…</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>And popcorn... We can't forget the popcorn and the soda...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>grab the 3D glasses cuz its gettin REAL</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dr. Fresh: alright Karen. I have officially put you on the blacklist. Is there anything else I can do for you today?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Karen: WHAT?!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dr. Fresh: you heard me. You are not family friendly and this restaurant prides itself on being as safe as possible for families. (Even tho attempted child murder.....)</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Karen: I will get you fired for this!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dr. Fresh: oh good luck with that brosephine, im like the wrinkles on your face, never gonna leave and if you try, fail miserably</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Karen: Did you just call me old?!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dr. Fresh: *dramatic gasp* Dd you just admit it?!?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: *wheezing, and trying his hardest not to laugh out loud, this is so funny!*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dr. Fresh: ... alrighty brah, are we about done-sy or ya wanna hear more karma fer ya sinful ways?<br/>Karen s currently sputtering</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dream: *can't wait to watch the recording of this*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Karen: how Dare YOU! Iam a paying customer-<br/>Dr. Fresh: not like we don't got plenty a' paying bros, we would love fer ya to leave and never return</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Nightmare: *enjoying the free show*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Karen: HOW DARE YOU IT IS MY GOD GIVEN RIGHT TO-<br/>Dr. Fresh: tah shut ya sewer hole of a mouth? Ya sure do!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Doctors, and Nurses: *silently laughing*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount off ya chest or ya gonna keep wasting my time that I'd rather watch paint than spend with you?<br/>Karen: HOW DARE YOU. YOULL BE HEARING FROM MY HUSBAND!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dr. Fresh: And what does he do?</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: *proudly* We are professional critics!!!</p><p>Dr. Ink: oh. d'ya review a lot of toilet concerts?</p><p>Karen: What is a toilet concert? What is that supposed to mean?!</p><p>Dr. Ink: oh nuthin', just sayin that ya seem ta have a lotta experience with shitshows if ya know what i mean ;)</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>((It's Fresh, not Ink...))</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Well, I'm sure that he'll love to see the footage that our cameras recorded, of you touching the poor robot! And maybe he might catch you doing something that you shouldn't be doing.. With another guy....</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>((ah thank you!! im keeping track of like i dont even knOW how many convos and they're all amazing and hakasssjkhikkdhjijj brain wants to do weird thingssss ;-;))</p><p>Karen: *face drains to white*</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Dr. Fresh: *smirks* Oh... Someone's been a very naughty wife...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Karen: Y-You cant just video tape someone without their permission!! its against the law!!! I will sue!!!</p><p>Dr. Fresh: Aww dats cute, but you did walk into a public building. Its toes legal to have security cams, brah. Sorry!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Dr. Fresh: And if you sue us... That could expose the secrets that you want to hide...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Karen: *ANGRY CORNERED STUTTERING*</p><p> </p><p>the kid is playing with the robots and having a great time</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Killer, Horror, and Dust: *showing the kid how to prank his Mom*</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>they give him some rainbow glitter.... a phone wiring system...whoopie cushions... a whole aresenal hehehe</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yes!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Dust: shaving cream is a wonderful thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Springtrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is the last of the backlog, probably have much more later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ChaosDancer12<br/>(In the hospital)</p><p>Reaper has a frown on his face.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>(Sorry accidentally marked this read)<br/>Dream: .....um. wanna get to know each other?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Geno: What's wrong?</p><p>Geno had just come back from talking to his brother, Fresh, about their other brother, Error, when he saw the frown on Reaper's face.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Reaper: ..... somethings weird here<br/>Geno: besides the coma patients?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Reaper: Yeah... Something's missing... I can't sense their Souls.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Geno: WHAT?!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Geno is not happy to learn that Error's Soul is missing...</p><p>He has a frying pan, and he will use it on the one who did this to his brother.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>(ngl, geno storming the the pizzeria with a frying pan is making me laugh)</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>(Yep, he'll storm the pizzeria with a frying pan, to get Error back, and the frying pan scares Reaper.)</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross: so....dream. who else should i-<br/>Dream: you better tell geno before he learns and beats your ass</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: *shivers* And they know who did this to them... I'm tempted to give the name to Geno, when I tell him about this, and let Geno take care of him... And watch... With popcorn... And soda...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>..... the things fresh would do.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yeah... When he gets his hands on the knowledge of what happened to Error....</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Cross brings geno and fresh to the pizzeria, saying he wanted to show them how creepy-cool it can be. Error keeps glitching in anticipation.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yep, Dream stayed at the hospital, to talk to Reaper.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Dream: .....<br/>Reaper:......<br/>Dream &amp; Reaper: *i barely know this guy*</p><p>Error: ......what who is coming? .......geno and frrrrrresh?.......... oh. Oh. Gosh its been a long time..... I look terrrrrrrrrible! WHERRRRES MY SWEATERRRRRRRRS</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: *pulls back the curtains of the Cove to let Geno, and Fresh, enter it*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Error is totally self conscious about the robot body (he isnt in his own though) and is wearing a "Glitch Bitch" Sweater, cross helped with the bitch part.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Fresh: Dude... Why did you bring us to see Foxy Broseph.... *sees the sweater*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>.........<br/>Geno: .....um. I never liked this part of the pizzeria.<br/>Error: neitherrr do I. Its awful.<br/>Geno: .........what???</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Fresh: .... It can't be...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: hey nuisance.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Fresh: Bro! Wait....</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Geno: ..... Error?!</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: it be me. ..... h.... how have you been?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Geno: I'm fine... I'm married to Reaper now, do you remember him?</p><p>*secretly wishes that he has a frying pan to use as his weapon of choice to murder who did this to Error*</p><p>Error: *is waiting to tell Geno that he had a special frying pan, made just for him, out of the metals that are used to build the bodies of the performers*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: .............i.... missed you guys.... *rubs arm*</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Geno: *walks over to Error, and he carefully hugs him*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Error has a hard time making sure to not dust his family from the pressure and hook on his hand, the bots aren't made with the best pressure sensors</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Geno: Do you know the name of the one who did this to you, Error.... Because I need to 'talk', to them, with a frying pan...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>Error: can't say or write it.<br/>Geno: .........<br/>Fresh: ey dats awful broski.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Error: But I can tell you that it was Cross's estranged Father.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>(OK I think I got some mixed up whoops)</p><p>Geno: that bastard!<br/>Fresh: dats uncool of him.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Cross: *nods his head*</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Cross: Yeah... I wanna kill him...</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Error: So... What have you two been doing? I hope that Frrrrrrresh stayed out of trrrrrrouble...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>(Hey I've ran out of inspiration for this i have no clue how to continue)</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>(It's okay, I can wait.)</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>*raises eyebrows* holy cheeseballs I forgot about this thread!</p><p>I has... a few ideas…?</p><p>· Error needs to catch up with his family yes yes yes, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME, can you start doing research to get me back in my body lol ye thx bros<br/>· Geno and Fresh elect to try and hunt down XGaster, with a frying pan, starting with either the paranormal team or Ink cuz we havent seen him all thread basically<br/>· WAIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO INK WHAT HAS HE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME<br/>· XGaster in hidin what has HE been doing what are HIS motives... does he have sidekicks and the like?</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>I love these ideas! Yes.. Let Error catch up with his family...</p><p>Although... Ink has gotten himself into trouble... Well, his Soul has gotten itself into trouble....</p><p>His Soul is trapped in Springtrap.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount<br/>DUDE. SPRING TRAP INK???? OMG.<br/>Now I can just see the suit pulled into the back room of the pizza place and ink trapped back there until he gets out. Totally bugs the hell out of error when they meet.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep, and he's not happy about XGaster using his Soulless Body as a Puppet...</p><p>Ink can occasionally hop back into his original body. It's how the police find out that the 'accident' when Cross was a child, wasn't an 'accident'. Ink dropped a hint off at the police station during one of the times that he could control his original body that reopened the case.</p><p>But most of the time, he's trapped in Springtrap... And he has the juicy information that could bring XGaster down...</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings<br/>Nurse: …so occasionally this completely comatose patient will wake up randomly?<br/>Doctor: …yeah<br/>Nurse: what did he do last time?<br/>Doctor: …painted his hospital room with a rainbow</p><p> </p><p>Springtrap Ink: *a total drama hog* the night was dark... no sound or light... I had just walked by, in my trench coat, looking dark and mysterious with my hair blowing in the wind-</p><p>Error: But you didn't have hairrrrr, you're a skeleton</p><p>Ink: I-It was a wig okaY NOW LET ME SPILL MY TEA *swipes at him halfheartedly*</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Error: ... how did you get a wig? You werrrrrrrrre in a hospital bed.<br/>Ink: I snatched it now let me finish.</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Yep.... Ink splits his time between resting in a hospital bed, being Springtrap, and being XGaster's puppet.</p><p>XGaster uses Magic to control Ink, when he needs to use Ink's body, and he often steals him from the hospital. It's gotten so bad that the hospital placed a security guard at Ink's door, and XGaster bribes the guard, to let him in, so that he can use Ink's body as the public voice of the pizzeria.</p><p>And Ink's in a different hospital, on the other side of the city, so no one has put two and two together, and realised that Ink is in the same condition as that group of kids...</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Ink: ERRRRRRRORRRRR! IM BACK!<br/>Error: oh gosh darn it why always me??<br/>Ink: ERRRRRORRR!!!! *hugs error*<br/>Error: *fizzles and pops* LET GO, Crrrrrrrrrrrross needs to fix the shoulder joint beforrrrrrre it brrrrrreaks off!</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12<br/>Poor Error... He hasn't had peace since this new animatronic started to pop up in his cove, at night...</p><p>And Cross is even more confused.</p><p>Cross: What the fuck?! When did we get a new animatronic?!</p><p>Springtrap is not active during the day... He needs a lot of electricity to be active... So when Ink can use Springtrap's body... He often turns up at night, because during the night, the only electricity used is for the freezers, the other animatronics, and the Nightguard Job, which leaves plenty of electricity for Ink to use.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Spring trap ink constantly drips oil, even cross can't figure out where the leak is and ink doesn't sit still long enough for a through maintenance check</p><p>*****<br/>ChaosDancer12 <br/>Yep, and Red's the one who has to clean the oil up.</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Red doesn't get paid enough</p><p>*****<br/>PitchBlackWings <br/>Red has NEVER been paid enough to deal with all of this so he kind of just tries to ignore most of it in the hopes that some of the more vindictive ones wont deliberately make things any worse just to mess with him</p><p>it doesnt work very well. Error in particular sees it as a personal challenge</p><p>*****<br/>BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount <br/>Error's day is brighter when he hears the irritated rant of reds from the latest stunt. The only thing that makes is go down is if he majorly malfunctions or ink get a hug in and then the locks in him freeze and force error into a cuddle until cross can help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>